


Calvary

by BrokenIto



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce keeps on wondering if there is a way to fetch Superman back<br/>布鲁斯想知道是否有方法将超人带回来</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calvary

“在哥谭市雄伟的双子塔上，气温高达华氏97度——毫无改善迹象。”

“这种高温天气无疑也是犯罪率上升的原因之一，是吧？萝拉？”

“毫无疑问，对于大城市的居民来说这个月十分难熬……”

“而且看来在缓解之前还会继续上升。”

“有部分人群认为这是天罚的一种，因为‘神子’陨落在了哥谭港口……”

“而如今距离超人的下葬日才刚刚过了两天，有人声称他终将重返人间。”

“谢谢，戴夫，当然这是无稽之谈。下面我们来看一组简讯……”

 

阿尔弗雷德关掉了屏幕，这下布鲁斯-韦恩反而猛地醒了过来。

“真高兴您的听力还处于常人范畴。”他放下手里的医疗箱，开始为布鲁斯的伤口换药：“当然了，无法进入深睡眠的症状之一。”

“我睡了多久？”布鲁斯坐起身发问。

“一场例会。”阿尔弗雷德用钳子将纱布翻开，拿出消毒用具和药物，眼睛隔着镜片对那一道新伤的愈合速度和布鲁斯-韦恩本人表示不满：“期间还有雕塑艺术协会的人前来询问你对战后重塑纪念碑的看法。”

“给他们开张支票。”

阿尔弗雷德用剪刀剪断医疗纱布的丝线，将伤口重新包扎妥帖：“已经办完了。”

布鲁斯拿过放在一旁的衬衫穿了起来，走下椅子。伤口不怎么影响活动，但当他老老实实地让管家给自己打上黑领结时却觉得不大对劲。

“晚上你有一场戏剧的首演和酒会需要出席。”阿尔弗雷德提醒了一句：“普林斯小姐兴许也会到场。”

布鲁斯-韦恩看了他一眼。

阿尔弗雷德依然不紧不慢：“我想这对您来说是一条有用的信息。”

“好极了。”

 

实际上他完全没必要看完整场演出，但是戴安娜迟迟未来。布鲁斯-韦恩检查完没有留言的手机，带着不那么发自真心的笑脸朝人群点头，然后走过红地毯，任镜头的喀嚓声响个不停。（哥谭小报曾经拿此开过一个玩笑：韦恩先生的灰色西服是被镁光灯从黑漂白的。）他思索着亚马逊女神遇到麻烦的可能性，但最近的24小时新闻里都不见大型爆炸和自然灾害的关键词，或许她只是一时意下决定不来了。考虑到上一次他们的正式见面还是在一场葬礼上，他正在劝说她来参加一场敌手还未现身的战争，倒也确实情有可原。布鲁斯-韦恩或许会有兴趣揣测一个神秘莫测的女人的想法，但蝙蝠侠并没有这方面的兴趣，他比谁都更明白孤身奋战的含义。

不过他也确信戴安娜不会就这样离这个世界而去。

“在找些什么吗？”她低柔的嗓音在他身后响起：“比如花花公子的名声？”

她换了一身米白色的及地裙装，配上头发里的金属花叶造型颇有希腊风格。女战神完美得如同崭新银币上的人像。

布鲁斯屈起胳膊让她挽住：“我以为你不打算来了呢。”

“找到了些莱克斯有所保留的资料。”她轻声说。

“我能有幸分享吗？”

她笑了，在抽开手臂时往他掌心留了点什么：“如果你说到做到。”

 

布鲁斯摆弄着那根五边形的……金属棍，如果那确实是一种金属的话。成分报告正在生成中，他用拇指描着那个小小的S型字母，看着屏幕不眨眼。已有的资料库里想必是没有氪星(还有天堂岛)材料数据的，恐怕最先得出来的研究成果会是莱克斯-卢瑟的表皮层分析报告。

说真的，他乐意多握一份把柄，但主观情绪上完全不想要这个。

氪星飞船再度被封锁，留下的部分只是残骸，政府出于对毁灭日事件的顾忌肯定是不会再将使用权交付私人企业的，而卢瑟小心谨慎的程度和他的野心一样大，很难说他还能在那里找到多少剩下的资料，如果情况需要他进入监狱私刑审讯卢瑟……

那他是否又回到了犯罪生涯？

布鲁斯-韦恩的拇指朝下按了一下，S型图标在他指尖留下红色的凹痕。

蝙蝠电脑上珠灰色的数字列成了长长的行，就像是一颗一颗坠落下来的一样。它们在黑暗中冷冰冰地闪烁着，照亮了四周的装备和残破制服的展示架。

他疲惫地眨了眼。

 

等到他再聚焦起视线，屏幕上的检验结果已经生成完毕。  
“阿尔弗雷德？”他看着上方的关联文献喊出声。

“我在。韦恩老爷？”

“现在进入五角大楼的数据库会让我错过些什么？”

“时间表上的就寝时间。”管家将一旁空了的威士忌拿下桌台：“仿佛您有认真遵守过一样。”

 

“对，实际上当时我非常想将这篇报告发表出去。”

“那在当时我们就能提前知道诺贝尔物理学奖的获奖人了。”女记者在镜头外补充道：“那么，请问您为什么没有这么做？”

中年教授用手揉了一下眉心，重新看向镜头。他的头像下打着一行字幕：凯文-卡恩斯，堪萨斯州立大学，物理学教授。

“噢，这个说法太抬举人了。我当年的想法正如现在所有人的一样：这个金属的存在意味着我们在宇宙中并不孤独，它的材料不属于我们的元素周期表，它的铸造人是神秘无比的天外来客，而且他已经来到了我们身边。公布这个消息意味着掀起一场轰动全球的讨论，当事人注定会被卷入舆论的无尽漩涡。这篇论文涉及到了我一位挚友的整个人生，他一生正直无愧，我愿意去尊重并包容他的选择，因此无论它有多么的惊天动地……在当时都只能是一个秘密。我也做出了我的选择。”

“请问您现在对超人有何看法呢？”

“他不属于这里，但是他做了那些一直呼吁他离开的人从未做到的事情。”

教授摘下眼镜，折叠起来放在一边：“他救了我们所有人。这难道不是所有人类精神中最为崇高的一种吗？”

 

“有新发现吗？”蝙蝠侠从车里跳了下来，将头罩随手搁在椅背上。

阿尔弗雷德关掉了看完的视频存档：“有的，比如普林斯小姐交给你的材料现在应该处在遥远的黑洞里，跟当初的氪星殖民用船在一起飘荡。军方跟莱克斯企业共享的数据里还留存着当初氪星飞船的报告。我想你会对这个感兴趣。”

他点开一份标题为“氪石-表皮测验”的视频，内容是卢瑟用一块碎片向人展示这种外星矿物是如何摧毁氪星细胞的过程。

“这是在佐德将军身上得到的实验报告。”布鲁斯说。

阿尔弗雷德将光标移到另一份文件上：“而这一个，是用超人血液试验得来的，结果跟之前那份的一样。”

“卢瑟得到了他的血液样本？”

“经氪星战舰原生质还原过后的版本，很明显分量不足以让他们进行多次试验，他也不可能抽过超人的血。”

“我想也不是他抽的。”

“那会是谁呢？”

“他曾经的氪星同族。”除此之外不会再有别的答案了。“阿尔弗雷德，我们需要知道他的基因组成。”

“为了什么？”

布鲁斯发现自己没有办法回答这个问题，他亲眼看着超人在他面前死去，湛蓝的眼睛里不再有光。那天的黎明也比平日更黯淡，太阳迟迟未从地平线处升起，空气里充斥着烧焦的臭味和呛鼻的烟尘。他曾经认为属于自己的牺牲会成为未来的奠基石，但连这份计划好的死亡也飞驰而去，在他手里只留下了一角红色披风和另一个人胸口的黑洞。

他活了下来。

“我想知道是否有能将他带回来的办法。”蝙蝠侠说。

 

凌晨四点十分，玛莎醒了。

房间里没有一丝光，窗外依然是沉沉的夜色，一点微风轻轻拨动着帘子。她在黑暗里呆望着天花板，两只手在被面上搭着，静静地听近处响起几声虫鸣。她合上眼，调整呼吸，想再度睡去却无法入眠。对呀，她想，过了五十岁，就很难睡得和无忧无虑的年纪一样了，什么活计做起来都会加倍的累人，但好在已经明白了一切都总会向前流逝，所以日子反而没有二十岁时难熬。只要生活里还有一点小小的希望可以期盼，只要还渴望见到某一张微笑着的脸。

她深吸了几口气，不想让自己再流出眼泪来。这颗被克拉克所钟爱的蓝色星球依然在浩瀚的宇宙里无声旋转，她还要生活。

 

“……非常奇怪。”

“它们看起来一点也不活跃。”

布鲁斯-韦恩放大了仪器里的影像：“这些细胞都还活着，但是它们却更像佐德身上的。”

“或许是因为我们复制得不完全，它们并不是百分之百的氪星细胞。另外恕我提醒您一句，马上就要日出了，韦恩老爷。”

“那我们应该还有两个小时左右。”

“我认为您应该利用这段宝贵的时间去休息，至少会让我有时间构思您今天推迟行程的新借口。”

布鲁斯靠回椅子里，用手捏了捏眉心。一夜过去，电脑右上角的测试次数已经从“一”跳到了“四十三”，然而下方的研究结论都如出一辙。

他摇摇头，又靠回了工作台。

“固执。”阿尔弗雷德看了看表，走到旁边拧开一个按钮。几处地板上亮起了光，打在了一个玻璃桶里的绿植上。

“等等，”布鲁斯说：“重复一次你刚才的动作，对。”

“用于研究艾斯利小姐的日光仪对这项研究有帮助吗？”

布鲁斯抬手将图像放满全屏。他们两人看着那些细胞不可思议地慢慢膨胀，最后甚至将整个培养皿带动着漂浮了起来。阿尔弗雷德试着将光调暗，接着它便坠了下来，碎在了地板上。

“我需要一台直升机。”布鲁斯说。“直飞堪萨斯州。”

“好的。在见女士之前，我想您会喜欢先冲个澡。”

 

像是创世之初的混沌，像是母体的呢喃细语，像是从海底仰望空中降下的倾盆大雨。

他在黑暗中闭眼倾听着那持续不断的微弱响动，模模糊糊地意识到自己的存在。

农场窗框上展翅的蝴蝶，四处奔跑的杂毛大狗，新割下来的玉米和麦子散发着潮湿又新鲜的气息。他的手掌抚摸过母亲斑白的头发，鼻腔里有一股咖啡和油墨混出来的涩味，尝起来像是在深夜的报社里加班。碎玻璃从身后擦过脸旁，塑料和木头被火焚化烧焦，钢筋在爆炸里逐根断裂，摩天大楼接二连三地轰然倒塌。

他的手指摸索着，他隐约分辨出指尖传来的是西服面料的触感。

远处的灯光，哥谭的雨夜，蝙蝠的怒吼，倒塌的纪念碑。空气先在他四周凝结成固体再猛地破裂，毁灭日的躯体被他压向那颗不断逼近的白色弹头，然后是脑海里尖锐又持久的耳鸣。

他已经动作迟缓，濒临死亡，而他需要的只是……触及太阳。

母亲……

他睁开眼，望见上方的棺木已经被撬开了一角。布鲁斯-韦恩的脸在那角缝隙里，正低头望着他，手上沾着泥土和汗水。

 

堪萨斯小镇上的黄昏，太阳的最后一点余晖回荡在天空里。

这是超人下葬后的第三天。

布鲁斯-韦恩穿着黑大衣站在谷仓门口，和色调浓艳的乡间景致一点也不相衬，就像复活节的彩蛋和亡灵节的面具同时摆在了一个橱窗里。他从来不信神话，但超人总能在他的认知范围里创造意外事件。此时黑发青年正站在小屋的台阶上，穿着法兰绒衬衣冲他微笑，鼻梁上架着一副新眼镜。

“布鲁斯！”

死而复生，蝙蝠侠想着，他正在仰望自己用枪刺过的人。

“至少留下来吃晚饭吧。”克拉克-肯特邀请他：“我妈烤了苹果派。”

于是布鲁斯-韦恩说了好。

 

\---

“告诉我，你是怎么在两天之内把一件东西从宇宙的另一端带回来的？”

“记得吗？你曾经跟我说过，让我去找一些像我这样的人。” 

 

\---

开头的气温讨论是漫画黑骑归来里天气预报员讨论变种帮时的对话；酥皮在地下回想太阳时的两句也来源于黑骑。【他已经动作迟缓，濒临死亡，而他需要的只是……触及太阳。母亲……】

约翰福音 19节选：

【19:36 这些事成了，为要应验经上的话说：“他的骨头一根也不可折断。”

19:37 经上又有一句说：“他们要仰望自己所扎的人。”  
19:38 这些事以后，有亚利马太人约瑟，是耶稣的门徒，只因怕犹太人，就暗暗地作门徒。他来求彼拉多，要把耶稣的身体领去。彼拉多允准，他就把耶稣的身体领去了。】


End file.
